


In the end, it's (not) you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I'll tag as I go, M/M, i guess, i'm so sorry for this im a terrible writer, more characters and pairings will come, mostly made this for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim Doyoung despises Lee Taeyong. From the bottom of the heart to the very top, he just can’t bring himself to like that guy. Not now, not ever. Given, they’ve only seen each other a few selected times because of mutual friends and have had a grand total of maybe like, 2 full conversations, but he’s already made up his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first attempt at writing a nct fanfic (which of course had to be dotae they deserve more recognition) but uhh lol i haven't written properly in years so i'm sorry if it sucks

Doyoung despises Taeyong. From the bottom of the heart to the very top, he just can’t bring himself to like that guy. Not now, not ever. Given, they’ve only seen each other a few selected times because of mutual friends and have had a grand total of maybe like, 2 full conversations, but he’s already made up his mind. Fortunately, the very same Lee Taeyong feels the same way too. From the second he laid eyes on the purple haired man with a cute blazer, he knew. Oh, he knew. This was going to be the start of something terrible. 

So, why they both find themselves in Taeyong's bedroom together on a cold Saturday morning without any clothes on is a mystery to both of them. Doyoung nearly shrieks after he opens his eyes and regains his senses and attempts to, with a throbbing headache, to kick Taeyong out of his own bed, who is equally as horrified. 

“What the fuck?” They say in unison. 

Doyoung scrambles up from where he has found his body to be (note: next to Taeyong) and points a wobbly finger at him (second note: they both got terribly drunk last night). 

“What did you do to me?” he says, quite accusingly. 

“Me? Look, I think we both know what happened last night and I think we both want to erase it from our minds as quickly as possible so how about you get the fuck out of here and go to a church or something, I don’t know, maybe Jesus will forgive you for your sins. Though with the way you look, I doubt anyone will.” Taeyong adds as an afterthought. 

Doyoung tries his hardest to resist every muscle in his body right then and there telling him to strangle Taeyong and huffs, grabbing his clothes laid sprawled out across the floor and heads towards the exit, but not before taking a quick look at his surroundings.

“Bitch, it’s not like I wanted to stay here anyways. This is, by the way, the ugliest bedroom I’ve ever been in. Who the fuck paints their walls green?” he says, looking around. 

“It’s not green, for your information, its celadon. Anyone with actual taste would know. Now get out of my sight please and thank you, I don’t want to have to call the police to report a murder.” Taeyong groans back, once more comfortably lying on his bed. 

Kim Doyoung really fucking despises Lee Taeyong. 

\---

The next time the name “Taeyong” is mentioned in Doyoung’s vicinity isn’t until a few weeks later. Jaehyun, one of their mutual friends, deciding that college was taking too much of a toll on their poor precious mental states (although it was already broken from the start), is planning on hosting a party at his small 2 bedroom apartment which he’s currently renting out with Yuta, another one of their friends. 

Doyoung really, really doesn’t want to go. First of all, he is a good 4.0 gpa student who would rather spend time studying his law textbook than go to any kind of event involving alcohol. Is he just a little bit traumatized with what happened last time he drank? Perhaps. Plus, he knows that Jaehyun also knows Taeyong and that the chances that he would also be at the party was big. Very big. To be frank, Doyoung would rather wrap himself with weights and sink to the bottom of the ocean than be even 10 feet near that man again. 

“You’re being stupid,” Jaehyun says offhandedly while flipping through a magazine. He had come over to supposedly study for midterms with Doyoung but as soon as he stepped in through the doors he went straight to the apartment’s small living room couch to do literally anything but that. Not that Doyoung was surprised. Jaehyun just didn’t give a shit about school. 

“He’s a horrible person, Jaehyun. I mean, I am too, but christ how can someone who dresses like that willingly step out into the open? I mean, sure, he’s not bad looking, and he has the nicest eyes I’ve ever seen on a human being but physical appearance means nothing to me. He is a horrible person.” Doyoung states to no one in particular, since it seems like Jaehyun doesn’t care about whatever shit he has to say about him again today. 

“Looks like you just want to suck his dick” is what Jaehyun does, however, mumble under his breath, still not looking up from whatever magazine he’s going through. 

Doyoung pretends to have not heard him and continues. “Like, I know you’re my best friend and whatever blah blah but did you really have to befriend someone like that. Why not Sicheng instead, the nice guy who sits at the back of our communications lectures, you guys would probably get along. So I guess what I wanted to say is, fuck you Jaehyun. You’ve done nothing but ruin my life.” He’s met with a magazine being thrown straight at his face. 

“Look Doyoung, I’m not asking you to come to my party. Yes, I did invite Taeyong but he might not even come. Besides, it’ll do good for you. Look at you, you’ve been nothing but sexually frustrated for the past few days. What even is up with that?” Jaehyun squints his eyes and stares at Doyoung. 

Doyoung groans. He still hasn’t told anyone about what had happened and doesn’t plan to, ever, however being sexually frustrated? Uh, no. Doyoung prides himself at being able to control his body and feeling anything even close to that is off limits. But he knows that if he tries to deny anything it’ll just make Jaehyun more suspicious. 

“Fine, I’ll come, alright? But only for like 2 minutes. And if I see Ten and Johnny doing it again right in front of everyone on the couch, I’m never coming back to one of your parties again.” 

Jaehyun smiles. He figures that something exciting will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly an experimental chapter which is why it's short, I wanted to see if I like it or not and how the story will go from here. If you like it pls leave comments it would mean a lot!! ily guys


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung just wants to live his life in peace.

Nothing exciting is happening.

Doyoung groans to himself. The party started over an hour ago and all that’s happened so far is Yuta spectacularly tripping over seemingly nothing while walking towards the kitchen, falling, and landing right on top of Taeil’s crotch, who swiftly proceeded to kick him back in the face. 

Doyoung gets up from where he’s sitting and wanders over to where Jaehyun is standing. 

“Uh, so like, can I leave now?” Doyoung asks, trying to sound as nonchalant as he can. 

“Fuck no,” Jaehyun answers back, distracted with a suspicious mixture of cocktails he’s currently trying to stir up in a wine glass. “The party has only just begun! Besides, a lot of people aren’t even here y-” but before he can finish his sentence, the door to their apartment clicks and opens. 

Doyoung doesn’t even have time to question why someone would just come in without knocking or why Jaehyun didn’t lock the door in the first place, because he’s met with the worst human being he’s ever had the opportunity to encounter in his 21 years of living. 

Doyoung and Taeyong stare at each other for a few seconds before Taeyong slightly narrows his eyes, looks away, then and pushes past him to hand Jaehyun a bottle that’s presumably some sketchy alcoholic beverage bought at the 24/7 convenience store down the block. 

Doyoung has never been great with words, so all he can do is glare back, in hopes that Taeyong understands what he’s trying to let him know. It’s pretty simple, really, an assortment of “fuck you’s” and “I hope you fall into a sewer while walking home tonight and get eaten by an alligator.” However, Taeyong has already disappeared off to somewhere which leaves Doyoung yet again with nothing to do. 

But really, all he wants is to sleep. Sleep, the best way to experience dying without the actual death part. Nothing is more attractive to him right now, especially since he’s been pulling all nighters the past couple of days to finish an assignment that his idiot partner refused to do any work in. (He makes a mental note inside his head to kick Johnny’s ass for that tomorrow). But, he’s stuck here for the time being and while Jaehyun might not let him leave, he’s not going to let that stop him from getting what he wants. So he walks back over to the couch and lies down, attempting to forget everything going on in his life right now and drift off into a blissful sleep.

\---

“Yo, fuckface, get up, I want to sit.” Doyoung is awoken from a nice dream by someone shaking his shoulder and he slowly opens his eyes, forgetting where he is for a few seconds. He’s greeted by a face looking down at him and its him, and suddenly Doyoung is wide awake and unconsciously looking down at his body to make sure he still has his clothes on.

Taeyong laughs and its kinda sort of a cute laugh, not that Doyoung would ever admit that out loud. 

“Chill, man, I’m not gonna kill you or anything. There’s a rerun of show me the money showing on tv right now and I want to watch it.” 

“Show me the money” Doyoung echoes, a bit taken aback. Taeyong doesn’t seem to be the type to be interested in something like that. He’s more of an Ellen show type of guy. 

“Yes, I watch actual tv shows. And have actual interests. Already better than you, I’m guessing.” Taeyong shrugs back, which just manages to annoy Doyoung more. 

“Well, sorry that I have more important things to do with my time. I’m trying to have a future here, you know.” Doyoung tells him while moving up from where he’s lying to let him sit nonetheless. 

He’s met with a shove in which he returns and huffs, standing up fully to go grab a drink. Anything to get away from him. 

The night goes by pretty fast after that. Doyoung manages to not touch a single alcoholic drink that might get him tipsy again and successfully avoids Taeyong. He instead decides to watch, with amusement, Yuta trying to balance wine glasses on the top of his head. It doesn’t work, of course, and Jaehyun comes back to a pile of broken glass on the floor. What happens after that leaves Yuta with a big bruise right on his forehead and Jaehyun swearing to himself to never let Yuta touch anything ever again, ever. 

\---

The weeks also pass quickly. With exams coming up and Doyoung stressing himself more than he has to about his grades, he soon forgets about everything that happened and instead holes himself up in his room all day to read over his notes for the 500th time and bask in his own self misery. 

Doyoung also finds out, with immense displeasure, that Taeyong goes to the same university as him. Given, they never see each other mostly because of the different courses they’re taking for their respective majors, but Doyoung likes to believe it’s the universe doing him a favour for once. 

But, as they say, fate just loves to fuck around with people. 

\--- 

“Johhhhnnnnnnnny” Doyoung drawls out, upset at his roommate for taking so long in the bathroom. “C’mon, we gotta go, the cat cafe just opened up down the street and I really want to go before hoards of students come and leave no room to sit.” 

Johnny’s head peers out from the doorway. “We’ve been through this dumbass, I’m allergic to cats, I’ll be out in a sec but you can go by yourself.” 

“Fuck you” is all that Doyoung says in return, before grabbing the keys and heading out by himself. 

Doyoung doesn’t particularly love cats, or pets in general, but he’s been meaning to check out the cat cafe that opened up just recently near their apartment block. He heard that the environment there was nice and the coffee was spectacular, which is exactly what he has been craving for days. 

He gets there in a few minutes and spots a few students outside, peering inside the window pointing and giggling to themselves. He’s not one to meddle, so he leaves them alone and goes to open the door and enter the cafe. 

What he’s met with, to his great displeasure yet again, is not cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to publish something again on the same day but since the first chapter was kind of short, here's something more :') Honestly at this point i'm still not entirely sure where the story is headed, so just take all of this as sort of an introduction for now. They'll have more interactions in the future, I promise sdsdlsks
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! I know it's sort of a mess and my writing sucks but I'm glad at least some people have been checking it out and (hopefully) enjoying it D:


End file.
